Tiers
Lionheart: Dark Moon | Tiers Tiers concept: There will be 5 tiers, representing the 5 rarities that differentiate heroes in the game. The Highest Tier will be denominated – God Tier – the second Tier will be called – A Tier – the third Tier’s name will be – B Tier – the fourth Tier will be known as – C Tier – and lastly the fifth Tier will be named – Last Tier – (the last tier will be called in this way and not “D Tier” because the game is far from stopping his evolution and thus changes may be included which will affect Tiers greatly; the last tier will always be the last tier but tier like D and E will be easier to be inserted in the ranking, thus preventing confusion for future changes.) Patch changes may change the rankings so the Tiers will never have to be taken as the ultimate point of reference when building teams. Heroes will be listed in order of Rarity followed by Properties in the following order: Dark > Gaea > Mirror > Elemental > Wyld and lastly database ID order. God Tier Legendary Heroes Boken King, Corbie Keymaster, The Elusive Black Mask, Vault Master Timothy, Naga Tiamat, Rolanda the Lion, Ivy Elf Warden, Wyld Troll Epic Heroes Naga Scaleguard, Moon Druid, Ancient Frost Giant, Ivy Elf Herbalist Very Rare Heroes Rose Elf Knight, Shadow Dancer, Midnight Wolf Rare Heroes Mirror Knight, Bomb Burster Common Heroes Vault Novice Timothy A Tier Legendary Heroes The Frog King, The Watcher (recently buffed, previously in B Tier), Vault Master Natalia, Shard of Stone (recently nerfed, previously in God Tier), Ursus Blacksmith, Vault Keeper, Mirror Weaver, The Lionslayer, Cat Sith Flame Caller, Koscha the Deathless, Ursus Runecaster, Duncan Valesong Epic Heroes Corbie Daemonologist, Pride Goblin, Ibrim Assassin, Reaver Cleaver, Rune Mother, Solar Unicorn, Mana Giant, Cadaverine Poisoner, Trelis Huntress Very Rare Heroes Naga Archer, Dream Unicorn, Mirror Broken, Shadow Bloom, Ursus Warcaller, Frost Wendigo, Midnight Owl Rare Heroes Dark Blob, Red Branch Bandit Wolf, Mana Hawk, Rose Elf Archer, Mirror Hunter, Mirror Whelp, Frost Elemental, Oathbound Warrior, Greater Bear, Greater Owl, Kitsune Trickster Common Heroes Vault Sage Natalia, Sand Crab, Lava Blob B Tier Epic Heroes Naga Paladin, Cadaverine Corruptor, Mirror Champion, Mirror Ogre, Mirror Blighter, Wendigo Hungerer, Centaur Berserker, Centaur Drummer, Midnight Unicorn Very Rare Heroes Ghul Hound, Lesser Ogre, Red Branch Mercenary, Naga Archer, Oathbound Mage, Salamander Archer Rare Heroes Corbie Apprentice, Lust Goblin, Ibrim Sentinel, Red Branch Scout, Frost Unicorn, Lava Cauldron, White Wolf, Wyld Cauldron Common Heroes Dark Wisp, Greed Goblin, Wrath Goblin, Shadow Shroom, Bomb Bumbler, Fire Wisp, Frost Bumbler, Lesser Bear, Lesser Owl, Lesser Wolf C Tier Epic Heroes Stitch Elf Bone Caller, Ancient Flame Giant, Salamander Berserker Very Rare Heroes Death Horse, Sloth Goblin, Red Branch Ranger, Dwarven Golem, Mana Primal, Lava Elemental, Wyld Guardian Rare Heroes Shield Crab, Enthorned Archer, Enthorned Knight, Mirror Cultist, Plague Hound, Trelis Barbarian, Centaur Lancer, Scroll Inkling Common Heroes Envy Goblin, Undead Brute, Crystal Shroom, Scroll Mite, Mirror Tick, Shadow Vine, Sap Stumbler, Wyld Vine Last Tier Epic Heroes Stitch Elf Invoker, Cadaverine Reaper, Hound Mistress, Ursus Rager, Trelis Shieldmaiden Very Rare Heroes Stitch Elf Scholar, Ibrim Alchemist, Ivy Elf Druid, Midnight Bear Rare Heroes Crystal Wisp, Snow Stumbler Common Heroes Crystal Shroom Single character evaluation pages will be added in the heroes’ pages description with time. Category:Heroes Category:Tiers